Chocolate Mousse Cake
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: “Tidak ada cokelat yang semanis dirimu...shishi ” “...Dasar raja gombal...” Second POV. RasielxReader.


**Title: Chocolate Mousse Cake  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairing: Rasiel x Reader**

**Summary: **"Tidak ada cokelat yang semanis dirimu...shishi~" "...Dasar raja gombal..." Second POV. RasielxReader.

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira (Yami-donno~ pinjam resep chocolate mousse cake-nya ya~)**

**

* * *

Chocolate Mousse Cake  
**

Suara ledakan itu kembali terdengar dari arah dapur. Di dalamnya, kau berdiri dengan wajah kesal karena sekujur tubuhmu sudah belepotan zat yang mirip lumpur, tapi lebih berwarna hitam pekat. Menggumamkan sejumlah sumpah serapah, kau kembali melirik buku resep di atas meja counter, di mana halaman mengenai cara membuat chocolate mousse cake terbuka.

"Dannazione..."

Ingin rasanya kau mendobrak pintu dapur itu. Tapi apa daya. Raja narsis nan jenius itu sudah mentitahkan butler besar jelek sialan tapi setianya itu untuk mengurungmu di sana, dan kau tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan apa yang dia minta padamu pagi itu. Oh ya...kau jadi makin kesal begitu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"_Mio Regina, buatkan aku chocolate mousse cake kesukaanku, ya~ shishishi~"_

_Kau mengernyit heran seraya menatapnya balik. "Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau suruh saja si Olgert?"_

"_Ushishi~ Karena aku mau makan kue buatanmu."_

"_Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"_

"_Shishishi~ tentu saja karena aku adalah Raja, dan kau adalah Ratuku..."_

"_..."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Kau mengutuk Rasiel dalam hatimu. Kau mengutuk seleranya yang berlebihan. Entah itu karena dia adalah Raja dan sudah terbiasa dengan hidup mewah atau bukan, tapi menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan chocolate mousse cake, sebuah kue choco chip dengan lapisan cokelat hitam, yang ditengahnya diberi chocolate mousse, dan potongan tipis cokelat di atasnya adalah pekerjaan seorang pattiesier, bukan pekerjaan Ratu! Dan lagi, bukannya dia tahu kemampuan memasakmu di bawah rata-rata? Atau jangan-jangan...dia malah sengaja melakukannya untuk menyiksamu lagi...benar-benar kurang ajar...

Kau menghela napas panjang. Yah meskipun kau kesalpun, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari dapur itu sebelum Rasiel mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau.

Oke, kita mulai lagi dari awal.

'_**Panaskan oven hingga 350 derajat. Campurkan secangkir gula pasir, secangkir tepung, dan dua sendok makan kokoa yang tak dimaniskan.'**_

Meskipun kau melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh buku resep itu, kau tidak bisa tidak untuk bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa kokoa-nya tak dimaniskan? Bukannya lebih bagus kalau kokoa-nya manis, sehingga kau tidak usah menambahkan gula?

'_**Cairkan seperempat cangkir mentega dengan setengah cangkir air dan seperempat cangkir minyak sayur di dalam panci berganggang ukuran sedang. Didihkan.'**_

Bukannya air dan minyak itu saling berlawanan? Bagaimana bisa bercampur?

'_**Tuangkan bahan-bahan dan aduk rata. Tambahkan satu butir telur, seperempat gelas dadih, tiga perempat sendok teh baking soda, dan setengah sendok teh ekstrak vanilla. Campurkan.'**_

Kenapa harus memakai dadih? Memangnya dadih lebih enak daripada susu biasa? Atau mungkin karena ada menteganya? Tapi bukannya mentega sudah dicampurkan?

'_**Masukan ke dalam sepuluh sampai lima belas cetakan, panggang selama sepuluh menit.'**_

Kau tersenyum licik. Campurkan saja dengan Sun Flame. Pasti bisa matang lebih cepat.

'_**Cairkan sebelas ons cokelat berkualitas dan tiga ons mentega bersamaan. Kocok empat kuning telur segera setelah cokelat meleleh. Dinginkan.'**_

Kenapa harus menambahkan mentega lagi? Kenapa harus menambahkan telur lagi? Kenapa Cuma kuning telurnya saja? Bagaimana cara memisahkannya dengan bagian putihnya? Apa sebaiknya cairannya dikipasi saja agar cepat dingin?

'_**Kocok putih telur di dalam mangkok besar sampai agak kaku.'**_

...Kaku?!

'_**Kocok secangkir whipped cream di mangkok lainnya sampai berbentuk mirip. Lipat whipped cream. Lipat putih telur/whipped cream menjadi adonan cokelat dingin.'**_

Bagaimana cara melipat makanan hingga menjadi bentuk lain?!

'_**Dinginkan.'**_

Kau baru saja akan mengipasi adonan whipped cream itu ketika lagi-lagi ovennya meledak, membuat kue setengah matang di dalamnya menciprat ke segala arah. Kau panik dan mencoba untuk menghindari adonan keparat tersebut, namun tidak cukup cepat dan membuat wajahmu terkena adonan cokelat lumpur itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, mangkok berisi cokelat dan whipped cream di dekatnya ikut meledak karena terkena Sun Flame.

Mengumpat kesal, kau melihat ke sekelilingmu. Boro-boro sukses membuat satu adonan. Kau malah memporak-porandakan dapur istana itu! Kau benar-benar marah, dan baru saja berniat untuk berjalan ke arah pintu dapur dan mendobraknya paksa ketika kakimu menginjak adonan kue gagal, dan dengan suksesnya kau terpeleset jatuh, dengan kepalamu membentur ujung meja, membuatmu pingsan.

* * *

"...regina..."

Kau mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilmu.

"Mio Regina!"

Kau membuka matamu perlahan dan sedikit terkejut ketika bertatapan dengan biang keladi semua masalah terkutuk ini. Rasiel. Kau ingin sekali meninju wajahnya yang tidak pernah melepas senyum ala Chesire Cat-nya itu dan mencaci maki Raja brengsek itu. Tapi kau merasakan sekujur tubuhmu sakit ketika kau mencoba bangkit.

"Shishi~ kau membuatku khawatir~"

Kau mendecak kesal. "Oh~ suatu kehormatan mengetahui bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Mio Re," ujarmu penuh sarkasme.

"Ushishishi~ tentu saja Raja akan mengkhawatirkan Ratu-nya, bukan?"

Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri ketika kau merasa bahwa pipimu memerah. Dasar raja narsis jenius psikopat tapi tampan sialan! Kenapa feromon-nya harus sebegitu kuatnya sih?!

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk mengecek sekelilingmu. Rupanya kau berada di kamar milikmu dan Rasiel, dan pakaian kotormu sudah diganti dengan piyama tidur milikmu. Rasiel sendiri masih mengenakan pakaian Raja-nya dan tengah duduk di sebelahmu. Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanmu. Kau bisa menebak siapa itu.

"Siel-sama, saya membawakan snack anda."

"Terima kasih, Olgert...shishishi~"

Kau melirik butler besar itu membawakan sesuatu di atas nampan...chocolate mousse cake. Kau spontan mendelik marah kepada Rasiel yang menerima kue lezat itu dengan senang hati, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Kau...sedari awal tidak punya niat untuk memakan kue buatanku, 'kan?!"

"Ushishishi~ akhirnya kau mengerti juga..."

Rasiel tertawa seperti orang gila sementara kau cemberut.

"Jangan marah, Mio Regina~ shishishi~"

"Humph! Diamlah dan makan saja kue kesukaanmu itu, Bastardo Re."

"Shishishi~ kau tahu, Mio Regina~?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu sementara kau belum memberitahu aku?"

"Tidak ada cokelat yang semanis dirimu...shishi~"

"...Dasar raja gombal..."

Rasiel kembali tertawa. Ia meletakkan piringnya yang telah kosong dalam sekejap di atas kasur, merangkak mendekatimu yang masih terbaring. Kau mengernyit heran, menduga-duga apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika kau merasakan bibirnya mengecup keningmu, sukses membuat wajahmu memerah.

"Buon Valentino, Mio Regina~"

"...Buon Valentino, Bastardo Re."

**

* * *

**

**Ohohoho~ akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin cerita tentang Rasiel~ huwaaah!!! I LOVE PSYCHOS! XD Kalau udah baca sampai sini...review ya! OwO**

**Vocabulary:**

Mio Regina - My Queen

Mio Re - My King

Bastardo Re - Bastard King

Dannazione - damn


End file.
